


In which they kiss. Sort of.

by TheDancingOcelot



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/TheDancingOcelot
Summary: Humans have several ways of showing affection to their significant others, some of the most famous is, perhaps, kissing. Now there are several forms of kissing and some are even culture specific. This is Hermann and Newt navigating a minor bump in their budding relationship with the help of pop culture.





	In which they kiss. Sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in part thanks to some stuff I read on Tumblr and Twitter, I wrote it in like 15 minutes so please forgive/point out any errors.

It appeared not long after they got together, they hadn't even had the chance to kiss yet, preoccupied with the saving of the world and all that came after it.

It appeared probably because of stress lowering his immunity enough to let the opportunistic virus take, the small sore sprouting on his cupid's bow, and at first he hadn't even noticed it.

"Dude where did you hurt your lip?" Newt asked the next morning, after both of them showering in a state similar to sleepwalking and having fallen into his bed practically asleep.

"My lip-" Hermann made an aborted motion to touch his face, "Oh damnit," he moved away and out of bed before Newt could complain or really do anything and shuffled into the bathroom.

"Hermann?" he got up to follow and found Hermann perusing his own face in the mirror.

"I'll have to go to my quarters to get my medication," Hermann frowned amd turned to face Newt.

"It's the cold sores again? Are you sick?" Newt started to sound worried.

"I'm fine, sometimes it can be triggered by stress. It's alright, Newton, really" he sounded a bit put down.

"At least it isn't anything worse right?" Newt smiled reassuringly and held his hand out for Hermann to take it.

"Yes, well." Hermann blushed and mumbled something that Newt couldn't understand.

"Sorry, didn't catch that last part?"

Hermann sighed and braced himself for the teasing.

"I said it's bad because I was looking forward to kissing you," Hermann felt himself blushing again and frowned at it as if he could make the colour on his cheeks vanish by glaring hard enough.

"Oh! That's- that's..." Newton's voice raised as he stammered and blushed himself, "here," he said and Hermann looked to see him offering his index and middle finger pointed up. A Vulcan kiss.

"Newton-" he felt his eyes widening as he tentatively offered his own fingers and pressed them gently.

Newton was grinning so hard, his cheeks were starting to hurt, he moved his fingers up and down in a soft caress before pulling his hand back.

"We're both such fucking nerds" he giggled and dragged a still slightly stunned Hermann into a hug.

"Yes, my dear, I believe we are" Hermann laughed softly himself as he returned the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I accidentally got dragged into this fandom without watching the movies first, then I watched them (PRU sucks btw, leave Newt alone, these nerds saved the world they deserve to be happy, jeezus) but I can't really write anything other than fluff without plot e.e and I like get together fics more than I should :V  
> Hope you liked this, if you wanna talk just come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://headaches-and-coffee.tumblr.com)  
> Y'all think I should tag for Vulcan kissing? I thought it kinda spoiled the story so I didn't put it.


End file.
